


It's a Dangerous Game

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Darkfic, Multi, Smut, Songfic, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-23
Updated: 2000-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduction's always a dangerous game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it. Original author notes below; some bits may be redacted for the sake of the author's dignity.
> 
> \---
> 
> Um. This is definitely not my usual fare, but I'll be damned if Bob didn't hear the song and decide that he wanted to make it into a songfic.
> 
> Duo: Em, I can't believe you're doing this to me.
> 
> What can I say? It seemed appropriate.
> 
> Warnings: This is a het fic (but with hints of yaoi around the edges), set a few years after EW, sort of lemon, rather darker than my usual sap, I guess you could call it angsty, and oh yeah, I bastardized Duo.
> 
> Disclaimers: GW ain't mine. The song "It's a Dangerous Game" is from the musical Jekyll and Hyde, but if you notice the lyrics are different from the stage version, it's because I'm using the "concept" recording of the musical.

//I feel your fingers Brushing my shoulder//

Relena Peacecraft-Yuy circulated through the crowd of nobility and dignitaries, greeting each one by name with a smile and warm handshake. These parties, as much as she disliked them, saw her in her element as an ambassador for absolute pacifism. Although she personally despised many of the politicians whose hands she was shaking, Relena was eminently pragmatic about her ideals. Maintaining the hard-won peace that had followed the Eve Wars required a constant balancing act of fragile egos and dangerous ambitions, so if that required her to constantly feed attention to unscrupulous men... so be it. To her mind, and to the minds of many others, it was worth it.

She did rather miss Heero's presence at her side, however. Even in the enlightened era of A.C. 202, old-fashioned chauvinism persisted, and certain officials still treated her like an empty-headed puppet. They preferred to give their attentions to her husband... even though Heero was anything but a diplomat. Despite the years of polish that she had applied to him, he was still a soldier at heart. But they made a good team nevertheless, as many a confused politician could attest after having been charmed by "the little missus" and then steered into a totally unexpected agreement by the quiet, but strangely persuasive, Heero.

Oh, well. Heero couldn't be at her side constantly, and she had grown rather used to his frequent absences. He still worked with the Preventers when "situations" arose, since the years since wartime had done very little to dull his martial acumen. She never stopped worrying for him, of course, but was secretly rather proud that only a man of her husband's caliber could juggle both political and military careers.

Turning from one portly ambassador and preparing herself for the next encounter, Relena was startled by the brush of a hand against her shoulder as a husky voice whispered into her ear, "Konbawa, ojousan."

She turned, a genuine smile gracing her handsome features. "Duo! What on earth are you doing here?" she asked, bypassing a handshake to hug the lean figure who had startled her.

The braided man smiled at her, something cryptic lurking deep within his violet eyes. "I had a little down time from the Preventers, and felt like crashing a party," he shrugged, raking his eyes up and down Relena. "You look lovely tonight, ojousan... Black becomes you."

Relena shivered slightly under the intensity of the gaze, and told herself it was only because of a breeze against the plunging back of her strapless black velvet evening gown. "Thank you, Duo, but I know you're only saying that because you love the color black."

"Maybe, maybe not." He grinned at her as the string quartet in a corner struck up a waltz. "Shall we dance, ojousan?"

Relena pondered it, and decided that it wouldn't hurt any political situations if she spent a few dances with an old friend. *I've earned it tonight.* "It would be my pleasure, Duo..."

The cryptic look returned to his eyes as he led her onto the dance floor.

//Your tempting touch As it tingles my spine//

In her younger, more arrogant years, Relena would have declaimed to the world that Duo--the brash, loud American brat--wouldn't have been able to tell a waltz from a watermelon. Time, maturity, and more than one public celebration held in honor of the Gundam pilots had changed her point of view on Duo's skill as a dancer. Somewhere in the years spent as a street kid or training as a terrorist, he had learned to dance--divinely. Now he guided Relena through the waltz like he had been born moving to 3/4 time.

Relena smiled at Duo, more than happy to let her tension seep away in the presence of a man who was a friend. There was no need for masks around Duo, she reflected, feeling comfortable with that knowledge. They glided around the floor, not really speaking as they enjoyed the flow of the dance and the mellow sound of the quartet.

*He's really grown up,* Relena thought absently, studying her partner absently. None of the pilots--even Trowa--had gained much height beyond what they had possessed as pilots, but somehow Duo's lack of vertical altitude didn't affect the impression he gave of adulthood. He was still as slim as ever, and all the traces of roundness that had given his face a cherubic look during the war had melted away. In a way, the new angles and planes to his face gave him a hungry expression. Distantly, Relena recognized that he also looked faintly dangerous, in the same way that a panther was both beautiful and deadly. *It's really funny that he hasn't settled down with anyone yet.*

"You're thinking about me, aren't you?" Duo asked unexpectedly.

Relena blushed and laughed. "How did you know?"

He smiled, shifting his hold on her body and sliding his fingers down the bare skin of her back... it seemed like a perfectly innocent gesture, but something inside Relena tingled in response to the unspoken challenge. "I can always tell when someone is thinking about me."

Relena turned slightly darker. "It must be a useful skill to have."

"Oh, it is, believe me." Duo grinned at her. "What were you thinking?"

"It's not important..."

//Watching your eyes as they invade my soul//

Duo's eyes bored into hers, twin wells of twilight that probed endlessly. And even though he was smiling with his lips, the expression did not reach them, Relena realized. "Isn't it?" he breathed, automatically switching rhythms as the waltz ended and a new dance began. "Let me see if I can guess."

"You're not a mind-reader, too, are you?" Relena asked teasingly, feeling somehow trapped by Duo's gaze.

"Only when I have to be." Duo lifted a hand briefly and brushed his fingers against Relena's cheek. "Hmm... let me see... you were thinking about me... and how good I look tonight, ne?"

"You're so vain," Relena muttered.

"Yes, I am," he agreed amiably. "But I'm right." She nodded. "That's not all, though... you were also wondering why I'm still single."

"Stop it, Duo, that's uncanny!" Relena shivered under the intensity of his gaze. *What else can he read from me?*

"And now you're worried that I really can read your mind, and that all your little secrets are laid bare for me to pilfer through," Duo pressed. Relena's eyes widened. "Oi, ojousan, it's a joke... that's the first response anyone has to a mind-reader's correct guesses."

"I don't know what to make of you sometimes, Duo," Relena whispered, unnerved.

Something indefinable passed over Duo's features. "You may make anything you like out of me tonight, Relena."

//Forbidden pleasures I'm afraid to make mine...//

Relena's mouth went dry. Surely he couldn't be suggesting...? Her mind recoiled slightly from the thought, common sense telling her that Duo wouldn't dream of suggesting that to her. After all, she was married to his best friend, and he wouldn't do a thing like that to Heero.

"Oh, really?" she managed to choke out, after moistening her lips. "Is that an offer, Duo?"

"Would you like it to be, Relena?" Duo whirled her through a complex series of steps.

"Duo, surely you aren't saying what I think you are."

He looked at her mildly. "I haven't said anything, Relena. You seem to be the one here making all the implications."

"I am *not*. I am a married woman, Duo, and I find this joke of yours more than a little tasteless," Relena snapped.

Duo smirked at her. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much," he said drily. "I haven't said anything tonight that could be construed as anything but innocent... although the fact that you're finding so many innuendos amuses me to no end. Is married life not living up to all your expectations, Relena?"

"Duo, I've had enough of this. You're being extremely unpleasant tonight, and I'd appreciate it if you'd unhand me this instant," Relena hissed as his words hit home with remarkable accuracy.

"But that would create a scene, ojousan... It certainly wouldn't look good for your image," Duo pointed out.

Relena winced. He had a good point. "Do I really seem so unhappy?" she asked instead.

"Only to a trained observer," Duo responded. "And I see much more than most people would believe--especially when it comes to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that I find you a fascinating study, ojousan." Duo winked at her. "Why? Were you hoping that it was because I'm secretly attracted to you?"

"And we're back to that again," Relena muttered, even as a tiny voice in the back of her mind wondered if it would be such a bad thing to have Duo attracted to her...

//At the touch of your hand//

The music changed again, from the smooth waltz to the sensual tempo of a tango. Before Relena had a chance to object, Duo was pulling her close to his body and strutting along to the music. His fingers entwined with hers, and one slender hand rested comfortably against her hip. Relena shivered slightly under his touch... innocent blended with erotic, the forbidden mixed with temptation.

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered.

//At the sound of your voice//

"What would you like me to do to you?" came the throaty reply. Relena was reminded of the intensity of a feline's purr... the complete satisfaction, the total smugness... *He has _such_ a bedroom voice... how did I not notice it before?*

//At the moment your eyes meet mine//

Duo twirled Relena, dipping her deeply as the dance steps prescribed. His eyes burned into hers, the violet gaze tempting yet guileless, offering Relena's stunned blue eyes worlds of pleasure without seeming to. Relena could feel herself wanting to fall into the forever of those intense orbs, despite all the many reasons she had not to do so.

//I am out of my mind//

"I must be crazy." Duo lifted her easily, the strength hidden in his frame revealed in the smoothness of the motion, and resumed the dance.

"Perhaps we're all crazy, Relena."

//I am out of control//

"God help me..."

Duo smiled enigmatically; she could feel the movement of his satin skin next to hers. "Are you so sure there is a God to help you, Relena?"

"I need there to be... I need Him to stop me..."

//Full of feelings I can't define//

It was like, and yet so unlike, the feelings that being with Heero stirred in her. Something deep and primal welled up inside, urging her to surrender to its will, to accept the veiled offer evident in the languorous movements of the muscled body next to hers. *But I never thought of Duo in this way!* she screamed silently. *He's a friend, only a friend!*

//It's a sin with no name Like a tiger to tame//

"Is it so very wrong, Relena?" Duo whispered. "Is Heero really treating you like you deserve?"

"Leave Heero out of this," Relena snapped. "If I am weak, it's not his fault."

"But are you weak?" Duo persisted. "Is it weak to want something strongly? To want it so much that it burns like a fire inside? Especially when there is no one to quench the flames?"

"He loves me--"

"He leaves you alone..."

"It's his job--"

"He's your husband... shouldn't he obey his responsibilities first?"

"But what if he found out?"

//And my senses proclaim It's a dangerous game//

Duo smiled down at Relena as he spun her again. "There's always that risk, ne?"

"You frighten me, Duo..."

Something flickered in his eyes, unnamable and dark. "Do I? Or do you frighten yourself?"

She couldn't answer him. "Do you really want this?"

"Do you really want me?"

//A darker dream That has no ending//

The moments stretched out, endless, as Duo whirled her through the dances. She felt detached from the music and even her own body, even as subtle, teasing caresses fed the heat burning through her veins. It was like a nightmarishly erotic dream come to life, wrapping itself around her and clinging persistently, despite her best efforts to wake up.

//Something unreal That you want to be true//

At the same time, she didn't want it to end... Had Heero ever looked at her with such passion in his eyes? Caught in the rush of the moment, Relena couldn't recall a single time... Despite the wrongness of the arms around her, slowly guiding them to the edges of the crowd and one of the many exits, there was something *right*...

Or that's what she was trying to tell herself.

//A strange romance Out of a mystery tale//

And suddenly they were in a small service hallway that connected the great dance hall with the kitchen. A butler looked at them curiously and then returned his gaze to his tray of champagne, too well-used to the traffickings of the rich to remark on the couple.

Relena giggled, a note of hysterical nerves touching her voice. "It's like one of those gothic mystery romances that Dorothy liked to read," she remarked as Duo, placing an arm around her waist, guided her down the corridor. "Oh, God, I shouldn't be doing this..."

//The frightened princess Doesn't know what to do//

"Are you sure, Relena? Maybe this is what you need more than anything else." Duo's hot breath tickled her ear as he slid a hand down her arm slowly, his skin leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"I--I don't know anymore."

//Does she just run away? Does she risk it and stay? Either way there's no way to win.//

Relena broke away from Duo, panting slightly and trembling. "I should go back... I still have to talk to the senator from Moscow..."

Duo lifted an eyebrow. "So you say... isn't it just an excuse?"

"I should go... I want to stay..."

"Aa... now you're being honest..." Duo smiled, and moved closer to Relena, capturing her hand again and lifting the palm to his lips.

Relena closed her eyes, swaying slightly. "There's no right way to do this..."

//All I know is I'm lost  And I'm counting the cost My emotions are in a spin//

"Forget about right and wrong," Duo breathed, moving still closer to Relena, slipping his free hand into her hair.

"There's so much to lose, though..."

Duo stared into her eyes as his face inched closer to hers. "There's so much to gain." His lips pressed to hers, and she responded hungrily as her anguished conscience warred with the desire to have this beautiful predator take her.

//And though no one's to blame//

"This is so wrong," she moaned, even as she stumbled along with Duo, need making her desperate.

"What's wrong, giving into our feelings?" Duo smirked again, something in his eyes adding an unpleasant edge to the expression. "Even *Heero* says that we should follow our feelings."

//It's a crime and a shame//

Relena hesitated. "He's my husband..."

"He doesn't have to find out if you don't want him to."

"No.... he doesn't..."

//But it's true all the same It's a dangerous game//

"Even if he does... won't it be worth it?" Duo purred, fumbling at a doorknob and peeking in at the tiny, empty office.

"Yes..." Relena agreed as he pulled her inside and locked the door behind them.

//Silence speaks Not one word//

They stared at each other across the sudden space between them, silence hanging heavily in the air.

//All the words are in our eyes//

Relena looked at Duo, knowing that her helplessness and need were apparent in her eyes. She sighed as Duo's eyes gleamed in the dimness and he moved swiftly to her, mouth descending on hers with near-bruising force.

//Silence speaks (silence speaks) Loud and clear (loud and clear)//

The still was like a blanket, wrapping around them both as Duo plundered Relena's mouth with his tongue. Then he drew back, looking at her expectantly... asking silent permission.

//All the words (all the words) We want to hear//

She nodded once, and stretched out her hand to him. Duo responded instantly, catching it and pulling her close to himself.

//At the touch of your hand//

Relena moaned into Duo's mouth as his hands worked skillfully at the clasps of her dress, undoing them swiftly and sliding the heavy black velvet down the curves of her body. Placing his hands on her hips, he slid his hands slowly up the sides of her body, capturing the slip in his fingers and dragging it along as well. Relena mumbled her disappointment as he broke away from her lips to pull it over her head, mussing her hair in the process.

//At the sound of your voice//

"Patience, patience," Duo murmured, his voice floating through the darkness, sounding rich and content. He covered her face with kisses, then nibbled on her earlobe, licking the whorls of the delicate pink shell. Relena gasped at the sensation, something she had never experienced with Heero.

Duo's mouth moved lower, caressing her neck with his lips, nipping lightly at the salty skin at the hollow of her throat. His fingers continued working all the while at her undergarments, tugging the silken things off her body, leaving her exposed in the dimness.

Relena moaned as his hot mouth closed over the bud of her nipple, suckling hungrily. His fingers worked the other nipple skillfully, pinching slightly, the pain a counterpoint to the pleasure.

//At the moment your eyes meet mine//

Duo wrapped his arms around Relena, lifting her out of the puddle of her dress and shoes, and set her on the desk. He pushed the papers and pens onto the floor with a sweep of his hand, and then stared at Relena, asking one last time.

Breathing heavily, Relena grasped Duo's shoulders, pulling him forward.

//I am out of my mind//

Relena voiced a moan as Duo's hands roamed across her body, teasing out all of her secrets and finding all of her most sensitive points. All rational thought fled. There was only the moment, burning brightly.

Duo's hands wandered between her legs, stroking the soft skin of her inner thighs. Relena dimly heard a voice begging, and realized it was hers. Then she threw her head back as Duo found her center, stroking her with strong fingers. "More... more..."

"As you wish, ojousan..."

//I am out of control//

Relena cried out sharply at Duo's first penetration, her back arching off the surface of the desk. She grasped his shoulders, urging him on with the rocking of her own hips, crying out his name with every thrust he made. And then the world exploded into spinning fragments of light and sound and pure, intense sensation.

//Full of feelings I can't define//

Relena came back from the dizzying heights slowly, her gasps for breath becoming deeper and fuller as she realized she was lying naked on a desk with Duo Maxwell, who had just fucked her stupid with her own willing participation.

And she didn't quite know what to feel about that.

She looked at him as he sat on the corner of the desk, zipping up his pants, and realized he hadn't even disrobed completely. "Duo... why?"

//It's a sin with no name,  Like a tiger to tame//

He smiled at her enigmatically, teeth shining wolfishly. "Why what?"

"Why... this? Just now?"

He shrugged. "I was trying to figure out what the attraction was."

Relena sucked in a deep breath. "The ... attraction?" *No God no I don't want to hear this please God please please please...*

"I wanted to know why Heero stays with you in spite of everything else. I thought maybe it was the sex..." Duo stood.

//And though no one's to blame//

"In spite... of everything else?" Relena sat up slowly, crossing her arms in front of herself.

Duo smirked. "Oh, come now, Relena, surely you don't think the Preventers are so desperate that only Heero Yuy can keep them intact." He patted her cheek. "But it's not your fault, you're a pretty good girl and I'm sure you're doing everything in your power to make him happy."

//It's a crime and a shame//

Relena started shaking. "You--you--you--" She took a deep breath, shoving the shame aside for a vital moment. "You--and Heero? Masaka."

Duo shrugged. "Believe it or not, it's your call. But you know I never lie."

"You bastard! You just *used* me!" Relena was torn between crying and screaming.

Duo's mouth quirked. "Am I? Or is Heero?" He tossed his head. "In any case, ojousan, thanks for the memory."

//And the angels proclaim It's a dangerous game//

He was walking toward the door when Relena's voice cut through the room. "Are you going to him now?"

Duo smiled over his shoulder, the tiny smirk playing over his face all the answer she needed.

"When he comes home, I'm going to tell him!" she screamed.

"Go ahead if it makes you feel better. He already knows. Ja, ojousan." With that, Duo was out the door and gone.

//It's a dangerous game//

Relena's eyes bulged out as she gasped for breath, feeling as if she'd been punched in the stomach.

//Such a dangerous game//

Betrayed, shamed, and alone, Relena wept.


End file.
